iBoyfriend-Girlfriend Tag
by BrainiacWeirdos
Summary: Freddie is up late, editing an iCarly segment. He goes through his videos which are Fail/Forgotten iCarly videos. One of those forgotten videos is him and Sam doing the Boyfriend/Girlfriend Tag. Read along as Freddie watches the video and may discover his true feelings for a special Puckett. Continue to read along as Sam also reacts to the video. -Katrina ON HIATUS
1. Freddie Watches

**FAMILIAR WITH YOUTUBE? WELL THERE IS A TAG CALLED BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND TAG AND I WAS LIKE OOOHHH FANFICTION IDEA! YOU KNOW THE PLOT IF YOU READ THE SUMMARY... **  
><strong>Creddier: UGH DONT READ IT!<strong>  
><strong>Me: *blasts creddier into flames*<strong>  
><strong>[Do i have to clarify that Carly left and that chiz happened?]<strong>

Freddie yawned and looked at his clock.

3:48 am

He sighed and looked at his laptop. He was only half-way through his big essay that was due very soon. He minimized the document and looked at all the webcam videos he had. He only had iCarly fail/forgotten videos and there weren't much. He searched through until he saw a video. It wasn't a fail, but it was forgotten. His heart beated twice as fast as it was before. He clicked the video and played it.

_"I don't want to do this!" Sam complained._

_"Well, someone promised the viewers if we hit a million views last night, we would do this tag!" Freddie glared at Sam._

_"That's because somebody kept compla- The camera's on."_

_"What? I didn't press star- Oh.." Freddie checked the remote and his ears flushed._

Present Freddie chuckled at his past self's mistake.

_"I'm Sam!" Sam waved awkwardly to the camera._

_"Freddie," Freddie cleared his throat._

_"And we are doing..." Sam pressed a button on her remote that was sitting on her lap. The words 'THE BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND TAG' came up in the screen in sparkling blue, black, and pink text. The voice of a male and female sang this song like a argument that ended on the word tag._

_"Yep because you guys got us to a million hits on last nights' webcast so we're here to do this tag which was requested many times when we announced our.. new status," Freddie rubbed his neck and blushed. Sam looked at him and blushed slightly._

_"First question baby."_

Freddie received goosebumps when he heard his old cutsey nickname from Sam. The first time Sam ever called him that, he thought she was mocking him in some sort but ended up as a new nickname which Freddie thought was adorable hearing it from Sam.

_"Okay, the first question is How did we first meet," Freddie read from his phone._

_"Well, the answer is that we first met from the one and only Carly Shay," Sam pointed at a space where Freddie edited a picture of Carly there._

_"Yup, I knocked in Carly's door for a study session in the ninth grade. Sam answered and slammed the door when we had first sight of each other."_

_"Heh, yeahhh. You really needed to stop greasing your hair those days. Bleh. Moving on, the next Q is Where was our first date."_

_"Wasn't our first date before Pini's?"_

_"Yeah-yeah!"_

_"We went to 'The Ham Factory'," Freddie smiled._

_".. And watched this lame horror movie," Sam grinned._

_"Anyway, next question is, What was our first impressions of each other?"_

_"I thought you were a nub."_

Freddie laughed and continued watching_._

_"I thought you were actually pretty cute when I first saw you."_

Freddie sucked his cheeks and flinched. It was true but looking back at that, he regretted it because how it was true then and now.

_"Until I found out you were "a blonde-headed demon," Freddie used his fingers to gesture the quotations._

_"So you started thinking I was ugly," Sam smirked deviously._

_"No! It's just that yo- I wa- .. It's complicated!"_

_"Finee," Sam grinned. "What's next?"_

_"When did we each meet each others' family?"_

_"I met Crazy only a few weeks after iCarly's first webcast, but I met most of his family at a stupid camping trip that you brought me and Carly too!"_

_"It was not stupid!"_

_"We only had organic food and gross milk for people lactose intolerance! Nobody was lactose intolerance there!" Sam argued. "Even worse, your cousin Derrick was gross and flirted with me the whole time!"_

_"Derrick was flirting with you the whole time! I hate him! I swear I'm-"_

Freddie paused the video and sighed. He forgot how jealous he could get especially when he was dating Sam. Freddie moved the video a bit and played.

_"I met Sam's family at a wedding. Somehow, Sam convinced me to be her little cousin's date. Let's put in mind I was 15 then. Her cousin was 11. 11! But I did get a little slow dance from Sam herse-" Sam socked Freddie on the stomach. Freddie's smug look disappeared._

_"Why don't you tell them why we were slow dancing?" Sam glared at Freddie._

_"Ohh... No thank you,"Freddie was blushing hard._

Freddie covered his head with his hands for a few seconds. He remembered the story. He tried to get Carly jealous so he went to Sam and asked for a slow dance. Sam punched him on the jaw, but then Freddie explained his plan and Sam agreed for money. Ended up that Carly thought it was cute and fangirled about it for weeks. Sam ended up bribing Carly to stop with the money that Freddie gave her.

_"Let's move on then, Fredward."_

_"Why don't you read a few?"_

_"Whatever floats your boat, Benson," Sam shrugged and grabbed the pear phone."What's our weird habit?"_

_"We argue in a of dumb things sometimes. Doesn't happen much but it still does happen."_

_"He speaks the truth. Next is How long have we been together?"_

_"2 and a half weeks, I guess."_

_"Something like that. Do we have any traditions?" Sam looked at Freddie knowingly._

_"We don't but we have one thing to remember that I relucantly agreed on.."_

_"I wear the pants in this relationship is the agreement. Oh, and I promised Fredward if this thing lasts a year or over, I'll somewhat allow him to do anniverseries. The nub likes cheesy."_

Freddie paused the video and let the words sink in. They sadly didn't make it to a year or even the half-year mark and Freddie regretted that more than anything.

_"Next question, demon," Freddie smiled playfully. _

_"Wait, there's one more part of the question. What animal represents each other?"_

_" I think I'm a dog of some sort. Right?"_

_"Nope. More like a sheep."_

_"Wha-? Well I think you're a cougar or something."_

_"Wrong! I'm totally a polar bear!"_

_"Okay then. No arguments with that. Let me read some questions."_

_"Let me read one more. Next question is where was our first roadtrip as a couple?"_

_"Does driving to a fancy resturant half an hour away from Seattle count?"_

_"Sure. Here, take this," Sam passed him the pear phone._

_"What pisses him/her off? Let's just keep it short by what pisses each other off about each other," Freddie said._

_"Keeping it short? Is that possible?" Sam grinned._

_"So funny.. C'mon Sam, stop playing around."_

_"I'm not."_

_"SA-AM!"_

_"Okay.. Let me think... Okay, I hate it when you give me labels. Created, unique nicknames I don't mind but introducing me like 'girlfriend, cutie, sweetheart, dear' is lame and it pisses me off so much."_

_"I hate it when you doubt yourself, Sam. When you fail a hard test and you give yourself a shameful look. When you look at other girls and feel insecure about yourself. When you just give up. It just, ugh." Freddie complained with a serious look on his face._

_"Freddie," Sam said softly._

Freddie scrunched his face and paused the video. Sam and him broke up months ago, but he knew that he still felt the same way because.. he still loves her. He played the video, already knowing what was going to happen.

_Freddie turned to Sam and Sam leaned forward to him quickly and started kissing him. She held him by his chin with her right hand and used her left hand to pause the camera with a remote but you could already tell things were getting PG-13 on a PG show. There was a blank, black page that came up for three seconds and it came back to Freddie and Sam. Their apperance changed a little from their hair and swollen lips._

_Sam cleared her throat. "Wanna read the next question?"_

_"Sure. How good of a kisser if your boyfriend from 1-10?"_

_"The real question nerd."_

_"Fine," Freddie grumbled."Favorite feature about each other?"_

_"You're okay looking and okay, a fine kisser,"Sam smirked._

Freddie remembered a different time in their relationship where she admitted that she adored his patience, intelligence, and kindness.

_"I can't pick one. You're just too interesting to just choose one," Freddie flirted but Sam was so done with flirting._

_"Way to be sappy nub."_

_"ANYWAY! Uh..3 things I'm good at and bad at."_

_"You're good at school, techy lame AV stuff, and being a loyal boyfriend and you're horrible at singing, attempting to beat me at stuff, and forcing jokes."_

_"I guess I will have to agree with those. You're pretty good at chowing down, being yourself, and kis-"_

_"We are not going back to that," Sam glared at him. Past Freddie cleared his throat._

_"I was going to say k..ki- UH..You're good at improv. Bad things about you is keeping your temper, taming your hygiene, and keeping your opinion to yourself."_

'Nice save,' Present Freddie thought sarcastically.

_"I can live with that," Sam smiled._

_"Want to read some?" Freddie asked, wiggling the pear-phone._

_"Sure," Sam grabbed the phone and cleared her throat overdramatically. "Ooh, what do we argue about the most?"_

_"Dumb stuff. Didn't I say this earlier?" Sam shrugged and she read the next question._

_"Do we have nicknames for each other? I call you Frednerd, Fredward, Fredweird, Fred-"_

_"Okay, she has a lot of nicknames you probably already heard of in our webshow. I usually call Sam, well Sam or blonde headed demon."_

Freddie rolled his eyes at his "creativity."

_"What is my favorite resturant?" Sam smiled._

_"Aw, come on! Does that really have an answer when it comes to you?" Freddie asked. Sam thought and shook her head._

_"Guess not. Maybe I'd say Groovy Smoothies though. Just because. Oh, yours is the Groovy Smoothies too," Sam casually stated._

_"Right," Freddie nodded._

_"If I'm watching TV, what am I watching?" Sam crossed her arms. "You are probably watching the history channel, the science channel, Galaxy Wars or a documentary. Nerdy chiz."_

_"You're probably watching horror movies or Drake & Josh. You only watch Girly Cow when you're with Carly. You guys have a..?"_

_"A marathon of Girly Cow every Tuesday."_

_"Right."_

Present Freddie could not help but frown. He heard that Sam and Carly tried to keep the tradition going from video chat but school and everything got in the way.

_"What is one food I hate?" Sam smiled._

_"Is there an actual food that exists that Samantha Joy Puckett hates?" Freddie gaped. "Okay, how about brussel sprouts?"_

_"Eugh. Yeah. Do they actually count as food?" Sam shivered. "And wittle Fweddie over here still struggles to get whole foods from his mom. He probably just hates anything organic or mushed. Gives him those memories of organic crushed pancakes."_

_"It's disappointing how true that is."_

_"Yep. Your life is disappointing. Good thing you have me," They turned to each other at the same time and smiled. "What drink do I order when we go out to eat? Let's not waste time; we both order pepi cola."_

_"HEY! What if I wanted to answer that?"_

_"We only have a few questions left anyway. What is my favorite kind of sandwhich?" Freddie's disappointment changed when he heard that question._

_"Sam's delicacy: The Puckett Pucker. Created by our own Sam Puckett." Sam bows as the words 'The Puckett Pucker' come up to the screen and explode. "If you have not seen the video of Sam making it and feeding it to Gibby, go watch it ya crazy! After this of course."_

_"Warning: The Puckett Pucker is extremely spicy and sour. We, Pucketts, find it hilarious to make and feed to others but we do not actual eat it. Why? Because it's way spicy, sour, and disgusting."_

Present Freddie flinched at the rememberance of The Puckett Pucker. He took one bite and his stomach was weak for weeks.

_"It even has Norwegian hot sauce! The norhottest sauce ever!" Freddie laughed and howled as Sam sat there, disgusted from the lame joke. _

Freddie now even winced at his own joke.

_"Okay next question is.. CRAZY CHEESENUTS! You guys are wacko," Sam made a disgusted face. "That deserves a spit-take. EUGH!" Freddie glanced over to read it but Sam pulled it away. "Baby, you do not want to read this." Freddie thought about it, then nodded._

Present Freddie still wonders to this day what that second to last question was.

_"Okay.. Last question..," Sam read it and giggled. She turned off the pearphone and covered her eyes. "What is my eye color?" _

_"The most beautiful blue I have ever seen," Freddie grinned. Sam uncovered her eyes and felt too mushy to state about his cheesiness._

_"Don't cover your eyes. I want to see your meatball brown eyes," Freddie chuckled as Sam turned back to the camera. That is twenty five questions you guys sent us for the BF/GF tag." Sam pressed a button on her remote and the theme song and caption played again._

_"Until next time!" Freddie waved. He turned back to Sam in admiration and turned back to the camera. Sam looked down and glanced at Freddie. She bit her lip to hold back a goofy grin and turned off the camera. The video turned blank and before the video ended, you could hear Sam say 'You are such a nub Bens-.'_

Freddie did not realize some tears, escaping his eyes. The little water molecules he needed to shed out for a while. They weren't happy tears. He missed her. He needed her kisses, hugs, love. Freddie knew he could not stand the position of friendship he was with Sam now. If it was even a friendhsip anymore. Freddie thanked faith for letting this video help him realize what he needed. He turned to the clock.

3:59am

Freddie grabbed his phone and sent a text to Sam. One he never sent before. Three words that were said and returned but not repeated.

_I love you._

**YAYYYY! THAT WAS IT! SO YUP. REVIEW IF YOU STILL GO THROUGH ICARLY FANFIC! :) FIRST FANFIC OF THIS PROFILE! YAYAYA! EVEN IF IT IS JUST A ONESHOT [ain't a one shot anymore. haha i said ain't] -Katrina**


	2. Sam Comes

**I was really reluctant to add more chapters because this was originally only a one-shot and I had no idea how I would continue it. I want this story to be realistic and writing in Sam's POV is easy. However, making her realistic is hard especially since her character development. She has changed yet not at all. I finally thought of a way to continue this. If you personally don't want the story to be dragged along for a few more chapters, you can totally act like the first chapter was a one-shot :) AND YAY I'M ON SUMMER BREAK! I have a goal to write and finish at least three fanfics that are two or over chapters. Of course, I'll have additional one shots too. **

**I only own this fanfic idea; not iCarly, the tag, etc.**

4:00 am

Sam was in a heavy sleep, breathing deeply through her mouth and snoring ever so lightly until she heard her text tone.

_Hello. Is everybody watching? Before I get the party started, you kn-_

Sam groaned at the music and decided in her head that she was going to change it although she thought the irony of the janky music was funny. She glanced at her roommate who wasn't disturbed by the music playing.

Sam grabbed her phone and with eyes closed, turned it on and off to stop the music. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and opened her phone to view the text.

_To: Sam_

_From: Fredwardo _

_I love you._

Sam's eyes winced at the brightness but that did not stop her face to become pale and her pulse speeding up. She read the text two, three, and then four times. Refreshing the page, the only thing that changed was time. Perplexed Sam snuggled up in her blanket with her phone.

_'Maybe he'll text jk_

_'Maybe he expects me to take this as a joke_

_Maybe he is driving and his butt buns accidently texted me_

_Maybe he's drunk_

_Freddie doesn't drink,' Sam dismissed her thought as she paid more attention to the weirdness of the fourth conclusion rather than others, especially the third. _

Sam laid down with her thoughts and made a whining noise of frustration. She rolled around trying to go back to sleep though she knew she wouldn't get any for the rest of the night. Sam decided to not waste her time and think of a way to react to this.

4:05 am

Freddie was running around the room grasping his hair. His heart was racing as he continued to look at the text he sent and was read.

Freddie continued to think why he would ever send a text like that. It was way too strong and definitely out of the blue. He imagined the worse of her reaction. Freddie felt his anxiety and his stomach stirring. He quickly ran to the bathroom and he puked out his nerves. With the sick feeling after puking, he rinsed his mouth and jumped into his bed.

If he knew Sam, he knew she'd do whatever related to how she felt. If she felt angry, she'd murder him. If she felt hurt, she'd avoid him. If she felt mutual, she'd...

Freddie felt shivers at the thought of Sam kissing him. He couldn't feel the way how she kissed and tasted anymore but he certainly remembered. The different meat flavored chap-sticks, her soft lips, the rush. He shook his head. Sam was in LA. If she even felt anything, the best she could and would do was confront him with a call, proclaiming mutual feelings. He could still dream right? Freddie held his breath from all these overwhelming thoughts. He was going to have a long night.

5:13 am

Sam decided she was just going to fly to Seattle and beat him with her butter sock and bat. A nub especially Freddie should not keep her up from her sleep and she had to teach him that lesson. That was her excuse although she knew her conscious needed to see him before making a choice. It was hard for a Puckett to control their actions if their feelings are stronger than their thoughts.

She thought about when Freddie visited LA. Their dinner may have been a little flirtatious but not one of them made a move. It was friendly. As friendly as Sam and Freddie could get. They told stories and laughed so loud that they got kicked out.

Ignoring her thoughts, she threw her pillow at Cat.

"BWAH! WHAT? WHO? WEH?" Cat shrieked.

"Hey Cat. I'm.. going to run an errand. I'll be back either tomorrow.. or next week. Depending what happens," Sam shrugged. She stood up for the first time after the hour she was awake.

"Where are you going?!"

"Sea- Somewhere. I gotta go through plane so can I borrow a triple hundred?" Cat was hesitant yet she got up, grabbed her purse and pulled out three hundred dollar bills while Sam was rummaging through the closet, looking for a outfit. She hastily grabbed an orange penny t-shirt, jeans, and her blue leather jacket. Sam thanked Cat, grabbing the money while she was stumbling to put her combat boots on. Taking a mint from the night-dresser and plopping it into her mouth, Sam packed her butter sock and bat in her duffel back.

"Are you going to rob a bank in Fiji?" Cat asked, pronouncing Fiji wrong, emphasizing the Is with an I sound.

"... Cat, it's pronounced..," Sam stopped herself and just let Cat be. "No. I'm just.. going to see some old friends."

"Are you going to run away? Is my red hair too intimidating to you?" Cat yelled her last question in her weird sassy voice.

"Cat, I would never run away," Sam nudged her and looked at the time. "Shoot, later Cat!" Sam ran out the room, away.

8:09 am

Sam walked out her plane and into the airport. She experienced one of the worst rides ever. There was this lady painting her nails, a young looking father with a newborn that he couldn't make stop crying, an annoying plane attendant that wouldn't give her any food, and this ten year old who kicked her chair after she rejected his flirting by throwing ice at him.

Sam went to the snack shop and used loose change to buy herself a meatball sandwich. Checking the time, she cursed under her breath because she knew Freddie was at school. Sam took her time eating her sandwich and strolling through Seattle, going through memory lane.

_"Hey, look. You invited the doof!"_

_"I wasn't ripping on a guy, I was ripping on you."_

_"Really, you wanna kiss me?" "Kiss you? I'd rather...not do that at this time, but thank you for your kind offer."_

_"She has.. nice teeth"_

_"I was just going to say..." "..that we should kiss?"_

_"I would never date Sam Puckett. And she would never date me."_

_"I'm really worried about Sam."_

_"SEDDAYYY!"_

_"I love you."_

Sam threw away her sandwich wrapper with a sad smile plastered on her face from all the memories. Out of boredom, she decided she'd wait for Freddie in his room and tackle him to the ground and ki.. kick him. She'd attack and then listen to his explanation.

Sam's head stayed low as she entered the Bushwell Plaza. She glanced up and smirked at the sight of Lewbert. Now with gray hairs and a still swollen looking wart, he still worked here. He barely noticed her presence and she went up the elevator.

The way that the Bushwell Plaza was built is kind of awkward. Every apartment has an elevator but it's somewhere random to fit the way the plaza is built. For example, Spencer's apartment's elevator is in the living room while Freddie's elevator is at the end of a hallway. Oddly enough, every floor had a elevator for guests but a guest could easily go to their room by pressing the room number. Ah, how she missed how _safe _Seattle is.

Sam pressed on Freddie's room number and she made it to the apartment. She went all ninja-style for she did not know if Mrs. Benson was working overtime and wasn't home. Maybe she should've thought more about that before.

Cunningly, Sam peeked out to the kitchen to see if Mrs. Benson was eating breakfast. She was not there but Sam noticed a sticky-note on the fridge. Sam cautiously walked up to it.

_Dear Freddiekins,_

_Hi Freddie. You are sleeping while I'm writing this. Might I add, your snores are so cute, I would never want them to go mute._

"I'm going to puke," Sam mumbled under her breath but with a small smile on her face.

_I don't know if I have to stay at work a bit longer tonight but if I do, a Brussel Sprout omelet is in the fridge. Make sure to drink your daily dose of blended milk. Those vitamins might be microscopic but they still might be chokeable. The most late I'll be home is eleven. _

_Lot s of tickles,_

_Mrs. Benson_

Sam chuckled. Crazy was still definitely crazy. Sam decided that she'd just hang at Freddie's room, maybe take a nap. She was starting to feel a bit nauseous from the plane ride.

She walked up to Freddie's room and was ready to plop onto his bed until she noticed his laptop was on the bed. Sam sat on the bed and opened the laptop where it was open to a video. Sam read the title of the video and remembered it. It was planned to "premiere" on a certain week of the show but her and Freddie broke up by the time that week came up.

Sam looked at the video and how Sam and Freddie were looking each other intensely as if they were arguing but the argument wasn't too serious.

Out of curiosity, Sam pressed play.


End file.
